All The Way
by Hiei81
Summary: S and S have known each other since they were kids. But now that they go to school. what'll happen? Full sum
1. Default Chapter

First of all; this is just a short story, it's probably going to be only 5 chapters. Not counting the 2 prologues. Ok? And hopefully I'll get it all up tonight. Considering I've already got it all typed up. K? Cool!

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!

& &

ALL THE WAY

& &

Summary

& &

Syaoran and Sakura meet each other at a abusive orphanage when they were young. Both their parents died in a shooting. They've been best friends since. Now an days they share a house and go to the same collage. The difference? Syaoran's a prep, and Sakura's a rebel. Now they must learn there's a fine line between; love and lust. The question is; which one is going to get to them first? Oh, this is going to be fun!

& &

ALL THE WAY

& &

Chapie 0: Prologue 1

& &

Tears ran from her eyes and down her cheek as a hand, once again, came down to smack her. Sakura's scared emerald eyes turned to the "loving" orphanage owner. It was always like this. Ever since she came to the orphanage at the tender age of three. And she was now six.

A door on their left opened, and a small boy came in. His messy brown hair covered most of excited amber eyes. He looked each way and finally saw them. He ran up to them and bowed.

"My name is; Syaoran," he said then turned to Sakura. "Hello!" Sakura smiled, despite her pain, at the boy. He was about her age. Probably older.

The orphanage owner (whom I shell call: Aaron) smirked at the boys excitement. Boy was he in for a wake up call.

Sakura looked at the boy with pity. He had no idea the horror he got him self into just by walking in. Just wait until he gets used to being here. Sakura shuddered at the thought. And the boy was so innocent.

"Hi! My name's; Sakura!" she said in a fake happy voice. Syaoran must have noticed, because the excitement in his eyes turned to worry. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. NOBODY had ever been worried over her. And this CUTE boy, she just met, asked her if she was alright. She couldn't help but blush!

But, to her dismay, Aaron saw. And then smirked. So, his little Angel liked the new boy.

Perfect....

Years went by. Painful years. Years full of anguish and bad memories.

Finally, at the age of sixteen, Sakura and Syaoran got out of that hell hole, and bought a house. Just for them.

Oooooo To Be Continued oooooO

Don't ask about the title. I don't know how I came up with it.

-Hiei81


	2. yet another ch 0

I'm trying to hurry so I won't take long...

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

& &

ALL THE WAY

& &

Chapie 0: Yet Another Prologue

& &

But that was years ago. They were now twenty, and as opposite as opposite can be. Syaoran's a prep, and Sakura's a rebel. Both had different friends.

Syaoran's friends(their all preps):

Eriol: a free spirited guy with blue eyes and blue hair. He likes Tomoyo, who is one of Sakuras friends and fellow rebel.

Tyler: a cool guy with a in- your- face attitude. He has spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. He likes Meilin, also one of Sakuras friends and fellow rebel.

Sakura's friends(their all rebels):

Tomoyo: a happy go lucky girl who has wavy hair and violet eyes, eyes set on Erol.

Meilin: a born leader (even though Sakura's the leader) her black hair and crimson eyes fit her attitude. Her heart is set with Tyler.

(Both Sakura and Syaoran have more friends, but Syaoran, Sakura, Erol, Tomoyo, Tyler, Meilin are the main attraction)

Oooooo To Be Continued oooooO

Ya! How's that? Boya! Gotta go, BYE!

-Hiei81


	3. Just another Day

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (Sniff sniff)

& &

ALL THE WAY

& &

Chapie 1: Just Another Day

& &

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- "CRASH! The sound of the annoying alarm clock ended as it met with it's despised as it hit the wall. A sleepy Sakura sat up in bed and tried, unsuccessfully, to glair at the now empty spot on the small table by her bed, that used to hold her alarm clock.

A knock came to her ears, and she turned her glair to her crimson door. Her whole room was crimson and her bed and sheets are black. The knock came again. "WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. The door opened and a head popped in. Sakura had a feeling of de ja vu come over her.

Syaoran looked at the still tired Sakura and smirked. "Ummmmmm... Sakura?" a grunt came to tell him that she was listening. "You have a half hour till I leave for school... So get up," a grunt came again and Sakura fell back to sleep. Syaoran sighed. Looks like it's time for plan "B". He crept over to her bed, got under the covers and slipped an arm around her waist. This was the best was to wake her up. It wasn't because he loved the feeling of her body close to his. NO! It was strictly to wake her up.

"Sakura... Sakura..." Syaoran whispered in her ear. She shuddered, then shifted and grabbed a part of his shirt. Syaoran smirked and whispered again. "Sakura...My beautiful wife... Sakura..." Syaoran smirked again. It was a complete lie of course. She wasn't his wife. That was wishful thinking on his part. Syaoran has liked Sakura since the day he saw her in the orphanage. But he knew she would never marry him. Heck, she probably didn't even like him!

Oh, how wrong he was...!

"Syaoran..?" Sakura mumbled in her sleep. "Syaoran.." this time her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple of times looking confused. Then she realized what was happening. "SYAORAN!" she yelled and jumped out of bed. Syaoran looked hurt for a moment, but covered it up with a smirk.

"It's about time..! You have-"Syaoran cut of and looked at the place were the clock was supposed to be. His eyebrow raised when he saw nothing. He turned to Sakura and she blushed then shrugged. Syaoran sighed and looked a his watch. "You have twenty minutes to get ready and I'm leaving,"

Sakura nodded and pointed to door, which was still open, and told him calmly: "Out," Syaoran nodded and left her to get ready.

Sakura looked in her closet and thought to her self: 'I feel smart ass today' she took out a black shirt that said: "You lips keep moving but all I hear is: "Blah, Blah, Blah""(I have that shirt!) Then she took out some jeans. When she was done changing she looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. She didn't put on make up because she didn't approve of covering up your original skin with that awful stuff. If you didn't like your own skin then you should just get over your self.

She ran out her door and, after grabbing her back pack, down the hall. When she got to the stairs she jumped and rode the railing down. When she got to the end she jumped again, did a flip then landed in a crouched position and smiled to her self. She loved doing that!

When she went by the kitchen a ding went off and some toast popped up. Sakura grabbed it and ran out the door. Locking it up quickly. She saw Syaoran in his jaguar and she smiled. He looked perfect in his new car. 'And hot!' her mined screamed at her. She shook her head. Syaoran looked at her worriedly. Sakura just smiled. He was always worrying for her. It was kind a sweet.

As they rode Syaorans car to school they put the radio on and one of Sakuras favorite songs came on. Sakura sqield and turned up the volume. "I love this song! It's: Papa Roach; Last Resort" she couldn't help but sing along.

&

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
  
Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
  
Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
  
I can't go on living this way  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
  
Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

&

Sakura sqield again and turned the volume down. "I love that song!" she sighed and leaned back. The cold seat felt cool on her skin. The school was seen up a head. As they parked in the parking lot they went their separate ways. After all they couldn't be seen together, it might ruin both their reputations.

Sakura saw her friends and waved. "Hay: Meilin, Tomoyo, Chelsea, Nikki, Rita!" they waved back. All Sakura's friends were ether rebels, punks or just plain different.

Chelsea was a strange girl who didn't like secrets or people who lie she always wore her brown hair in two large brads on the side of her head, and light brown eyes sparkled with violence.

Nikki was also a strange girl. She liked ghosts and she even says she can tell the future! She has short brown hair with dark brown eyes that often looked like they knew something you didn't.

Rita was probably the most normal of them all. Nobody knows how she became part of their group. She would be the perfect prep her reddish brown hair curled perfectly under her chin and her amber eyes were always soft and kind. But if she was a prep, she would be the only one they could get a long with. 'Besides Syaoran' thought Sakura with a blush.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo eyeing Sakuras blush. "Thinking about HIM again?" the girls giggled. The whole group knew Sakura liked- no loved Syaoran. One of the most popular boys in the whole school. They thought she didn't have a chance. But they didn't know she lived with him. Nobody did.

"Ha, ha, ha." Sakura laughed sarcastically and crossed her arms. The girls giggled again and surrounded her. "You know we love you!" they all said together. Unknown to the girls a pair of amber eyes, who were watching them, narrowed. "Who's this 'him'' thought Syaoran. He always did this; when they separated he fallowed her, just to make sure she didn't get in to trouble or worse; got hurt. He left to see his group before the bell rang.

Sakuras group looked up when they herd the bell go off. They said their good byes and left for class. Sakura had all her classes with Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tyler.

When Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin got to class they sat in their normal seats. In the back. Sakura put her hands behind her head and put her feet on her desk. The door opened and the girls saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Tyler come in. The three of them blushed as they saw the boys.

Syaoran and his friends sat down in the front just like always. Tyler looked back and winked at Meilin. She blushed, Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Tyler had asked out Meilin a leased a hundred times, and each time she said "no" But Sakura and Tomoyo knew better. They knew Meilin liked Tyler. And boy was it fun to teas her about it. Meilin glared at her so called friends. It was going to be a long day...

(I won't bore you with the rest. Let's just skip to lunch time! I'm hungry!)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So... Sakura... What about your birthday?" Sakura blinked. Of course! How could she have forgotten her own birthday? It was in three days. Tomoyo's voice cut through her thoughts. "How bout you have a sleep over at your house?" Sakuras eyes widened. NO! They can't! If they find out that she lives with Syaoran she'll never hear the end of it!

She didn't know she voiced her thoughts until she saw her friend's confused faces. "What?" she asked. Her friends just shook their heads. "So... Is that a ya?" Meilin asked. Sakura sighed. Once her "friends" made up their minds nothing can change them. 'I guess I can always ask Syaoran to stay in his room. He'll understand... I hope,'

The bell rang for the final time that day. Signaling the end of school. Sakura ran to Syaorans car before her friends could talk about her "sleep over". As soon as Syaoran came out Sakura felt all her worries demolish. Just the sight of him gave her courage.

They were on the rode in a blink of an eye. The radio up, the wind in her hair, all that was left was- another one of her favorite songs came on- Perfect! This one was by; Korn; Children of the Corn. And yet again she couldn't help but sing along.

&

IC: Attention, all parents!  
Report to your local therapist!  
Report to your local church!  
Report to your local police department!  
It's goin' down!  
  
Jon: Glaring into my son's eyes reveals a void.  
I felt her in the day. (IC: Insanity)  
It was all about the pssy. If you can get it.  
A little girl like me never fin' liked it.  
  
IC: Uh, we ain't takin' no more. We ain't takin' no more, go!  
  
Jon: So sing me! Ah, ah... (IC: I ain't fin' around)  
And the children are born. (IC: So stop fin' with me)  
You're feeling through me! Ah, ah... (IC: I ain't fin' around)  
You're the Children of the KoRn (IC: So stop fin' with me, go!)  
  
IC: Droppin' smoke in the alley, makin' noise with the double pump.  
Bring your boys to the party, we can double up!  
Double rowdy, double party, hard-core teenage.  
Fin' b is major!  
Catch me if you can!  
F the law with my d in my hand.  
We comin' strong. Generation triple X.  
We're all about the w, smoke, and the kinky sex.  
N, what?!  
  
Jon: So sing me! Ah, ah... (IC: I'm not fin' around)  
And the children are born. (IC: So stop fin' with me)  
You're feeling through me! Ah, ah... (IC: I'm not fin around)  
You're the Children of the KoRn. (IC: So stop fin' with me!)  
  
Jon: Cold, I pack up my life. Then I got it so far.  
It's open gay like me. (IC: Insanity)  
Go figure, once a f, now a player.  
Baptised and born. (IC: What, what, what, what?)  
You're the Children of the...KoRn. (IC: Children of the KoRn)  
  
IC: Children of the KoRn. I'm the first-born.  
F authority! Hit yo ass in the head with my forty!  
You gonna see more of me after school. You better run to your car.  
Class clown? Already know, I'm a star.  
The Children of the KoRn was born from your porn and twisted-ass ways.  
Now you look amazed.  
I'm sittin' in a daze, in a Purple Haze.  
You better check my pulse, 'cause nothin' seems to faze.  
B.  
  
(IC: Nothin' seems to faze.  
The Children of the KoRn, the Children of the KoRn. Yeah, yeah.  
Nothin' seems to faze.  
The Children of the KoRn, the Children of the KoRn. Yeah, yeah.  
Nothin' seems to faze.  
The Children of the KoRn, the Children of the KoRn. Yeah, yeah.  
Nothin' seems to faze.  
The Children of the KoRn, the Children of the KoRn.)  
  
Jon: Ooom ba! Ooom boom boom ba! Ooom ba! Ooom boom boom ba!  
Ooom ba! Ooom boom boom ba! Ooom ba! Ooom boom boom ba!  
  
Jon: Look and see I feel the parents HATING ME!  
(IC: Hurtin' me! You hurtin me!)  
Jon: Why don't you step OUTSIDE AND FEEL ME?!  
(IC: Feel me! Feel me! Feel me!)  
  
IC: How you gonna tell me where to skate? (Who to date?)  
How to f? (How to kiss?) Who to love? (Who to diss?)  
How to live? (What it is) Something's gotta give.  
Parents or the kids?  
It won't be the kids! (What?) It won't be the kids! (What?!)  
We're talkin s 'cause life is a b!  
You know it is. Everybody tryin' to get rich. Gd!  
All I wanna do is live! (All I wanna do is live!)  
  
Jon: ALL I WANNA DO IS LIVE!  
  
(IC: All I wanna do is live, all I wanna do is live)  
  
Jon: ALL I WANNA DO IS LIVE!  
  
(IC: All I wanna do is live, all I wanna do is live)  
  
IC: All I wanna do is live  
  
Jon: All I want to do, all I want to do, all I want to do...  
is live.  
  
IC: Stop...fin'...with...me...  
B!

&

Sakura smiled, now on to bigger matters. Like; how to tell Syaoran she was having a sleepover. Lets just hope he understands.

Oooooo To Be Continued oooooO

-Hiei81


	4. Sleepover

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!#$%&()

ALL THE WAY

!#$%&()

Chapie 2; Sleepover

!#$%&()

!#$%&()

Three days later (Sakura's birthday) (Friday)

!#$%&()

Well he took it easier then she thought he would. He agreed to let her have a sleepover as long as she let him get her a gift. Sakura giggled as she remembered his face. "Is this class funny to you Miss. Sakura?" Sakura froze and looked up to her math teacher. God how she hated math Syaoran was always the one to help her in math class and on her math homework. "If you're so confident why don't you tell us the answer to number; thirty." Sakura looked at thirty. WHAT! How the hell did she expect her to solve this?! Sakura glanced around the room, hoping beyond hope that some one would tell her.

She saw Syaoran mouth the answer; eight. Sakura did the slightest of nods. "Eight?" The teacher looked surprised. "That is correct Miss. Sakura," she said, then walked away mumbling some thing along the lines of: "Sakura is right? It must be the apocalypse". Sakura turned to Syaoran and mouthed a thank you. Syaoran just nodded and smiled. Sakura felt her heat skip a beat.

Unfortunately Sakuras friends saw this. Tomoyo and Meilin turned to each other and smiled. Operation 'Get Sakura and Syaoran Together' just begun.

They will talk about it tonight. At the sleepover. (They didn't know what I have planed for them Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Oh, um... Back to the story!)

. Sleepover !#$%&()

Just as they planed; Syaoran was in his room, Sakura and her friends (Tomoyo and Meilin) were in her room.

Sakura looked worriedly at her friends. If they saw Syaoran...NO! She wouldn't think about that. She'll just have a good time with her friends. Meilin shrieked and looked at the rest of them. "How bout we play; 'Truth or Dare'?" Tomoyo shrugged and turned to Sakura. "It's your birthday," she explained. Sakura nodded. "Ya, alright, lets play!"

"Since it's your birthday you can go first!" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and turned to Meilin. (M= Meilin, T=Tomoyo, S=Sakura)

S= Meilin?

M=Yes?

S= Truth or dare?

M= Truth!

S= Ummmmmm? I know; why do you say "no" to Tyler when you like him?

Meilin bushed and looked away.

S= Well?

M= Ummmmmm...

T= just say it!

M= OK! (sigh) I want to see how far he'll go for me.

S= You do?

T= that's SO sweet!

M= ya, ya, ya... Tomoyo?

T= Ya?

M= Truth... or dare?

T= Dare! Dare! Dare!

M= Ummmmmm... Who do you like?

T= ........................Eriol

S= NOWAY! Syaorans friend?

T= Ya.

M= Ooooookkkkkkkkk... THAT was unexpected.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

T= Sakura. Truth or dare?

S= Dare!

T= The next time you see Syaoran... Give him a kiss... On the lips!

Sakura stared wide eyed at her. They herd a thud out side Sakuras door. Meilin went to investigate. When she opened the door and saw....

(I was sooooooooo tempted to end here.......But I won't)

"Syaoran?" Meilin looked at him surprised. Sakura ran to the door, instantly dread filled her. Oh, FUCK! Tomoyo came to the door as Syaoran scrambled to get to his feet. But he slipped and fell on his butt. Sakura ran and helped him up, then she turned to her friends. "I have a lot of explaining to do. Don't I?" Both Tomoyo and Meilin crossed their arms and nodded at the same time.

One Explanation Later !#$%&()

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the love seat, while Tomoyo and Meilin sat on the couch. Both of Tomoyo and Meilin's eyes were wide. "So now you know," started Syaoran, "And you can't tell anyone!" finished Sakura. Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other and smirked, then they turned to the couple sitting on the love seat. Sakura knew this look. Uh oh.

"Sakura?" Meilin said in a fake sugary voice. Sakura gulped and nodded "Yes Meilin?" "I seem to remember a certain dare you're supposed to do." Sakura's mouth dried up. Oh shit! She blushed and turned to Syaoran to see him blushing too. So he knew...?

Damn it.

"Um... Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded. "I know." Sakura blushed. She leaned forward, so did Syaoran. Their lips met. A shock wave went through them. It started at their toes and ended at their lips. It felt like electricity. Syaoran nibbled on Sakura's bottom lip, asking for entrance. That Sakura gladly gave. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

They could faintly hear Tomoyo and Meilin say something about going to the bathroom. Sakura thought about it for a second. 'Their going together?' But all thought flew from her mind as Syaoran shifted so he was on top of her, but not squishing her. His right hand went up the back of her shirt so he could feel the flesh of her back. Sakura made a mental note to thank Tomoyo and Meilin later. Man she should stop thinking; it's stopping her from enjoying this!

RING!

Oh, no!

RING!

Not now!

RING!

Oh, man!

RING!

Syaoran stopped kissing her and she whimpered in disappointment. He smirked and bent his head down. He looked like he was going to kiss her again, but instead his lips just skimmed her skin as he made his way to her ear. "Sakura..?" She grunted. God the feel of his breath on her skin! "We'll finish this later, when your friends aren't spying," His head came back up breath still glazing her skin.

THAT'S IT!

Sakura raised her hand to the back of his head and brought it down. Successfully bringing his head down on hers and crashing their lips together. She moaned in to the kiss. Syaoran smirked. Sure he enjoyed it. Hell, this was all he ever wanted! But not with people watching them!

He picked his head up and, yet again, she whimpered. "Sakura... I promise we'll finish," He licked her ear lob. "But later...". Sakura pouted, making her lips look swelled. Syaoran eyed them, just the sight of throws swelled lips made him want to make them swell his own way.

"Sakura..." She looked up to him. "I promise." Sakura nodded and let him get off her. She turned to the kitchen door and saw Meilin and Tomoyo move out of way so she wouldn't see. But too late. Sakura smirked to her self. You know what they say;

Pay back's a bitch!

And she had the perfect plan to get them both back. All she needed was a little of Syaoran help.

Oooooo To Be Continued oooooO

-Hiei81


	5. Pay back's a Bitch

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!#$%&()

ALL THE WAY

!#$%&()

Chapie 3; Pay Back's A Bitch and so are the Dimity Sisters

!#$%&()

Monday

!#$%&()

Tomoyo and Meilin went home the next day. Sakura got to perfect her plan, and Syaoran agreed to help! Everything was going to be perfect! On the way to school Sakura and Syaoran were all smiles. Syaoran told Sakura some useful information as she told him her plans. Every thing must go according to plan perfectly.

They rode up to school and went their normal way. Sakura saw her friends and ran up to them. Tomoyo sqield and pulled her aside. Quickly saying some thing to Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita. They pulled Sakura in the girls bath room. "Did you finish?" Meilin said. She always was the blunt one. "Finish what?" Sakura asked. Her question filled face made them sigh. "The kiss!" Sakuras eyes widened in realization. The kiss! Of course! Sakura looked in to the excited eyes of her two best friends since High School. She could tell them any thing. "No," she sighed. They looked surprised for a second, but come back full force. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO"?!" They both screamed at the same time.

"I mean; we didn't finish the kiss," Their jaws dropped. "Sakura!" Meilin screamed. Sakura turned to her. Her normally shiny crimson eyes were dull in disappointment. "We practically gave Syaoran to you and what do you do?" She screeched. Sakura looked on in fright. "You don't finish! Who knows when you will get another chance to kiss him?" Tomoyo turned to Meilin. "She has forever. After all; she lives with him," Meilin stopped ranting and smiled. Sakura closed her eyes. Oh, shit!

What ever smart ass comment Meilin was going to say was cut off as a big bang echoed through the girls bath room. One of the doors opened and Ako Dimity, the school slut, came out. She's been after Syaoran for years. Two more bumps came, Aso Dimity and Ajo Dimity came out. They have been after Eriol and Tyler for years as well. The three girls glared at the new comers. "Sakura," Ako said. "I'm warning you now; stay away from Syaoran, or else!" She flipped her butt length blond hair over her shoulder. Her sister nodded. Ajo came up. "Meilin, same with Tyler," Meilin stepped forward and put her fist in frond of Ajo's face. "Don't tell me, tell my FIST!" Ajo stepped back a bit, giving room for Aso to step forward. She glared at Tomoyo. "Stay a way from Eriol," Was all she said. The tree of them strolled out of the bath room. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin looked at each other.

SHIT!

Not only are the three Dimity sisters bitches, but they work for the school news paper! They can start any roomer just by writing about it! Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin got to the end of the hall. And turned to the room on the right. The news paper room! Sakura grabbed the handle and turned it. It wouldn't open! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Meilin pushed Sakura to the side and tried it again. It wouldn't budge! They tried to look though the tinted window. They could just make out the shapes of Aso, Ajo, and Ako.

DUBLE SHIT!

Sakura hit her for head with the palm of her hand. 'Syaoran is soooooo going to kill me' She thought.

!#$%&()

"THEY WHAAAAAAAAT?" Sakura flinched at the sound of Syaoran's voice. She just told him about the Dimity sisters. They were at home so no one could here him. Syaoran sighed and plopped down on the couch, next to Sakura. He turned to her and sighed again. "Well, if it was so horrific kissing me, why did you do it?" Syaoran's eyes widened at Sakura's question. Was that why she looks so hurt and sad? Syaoran sighed again and put his head back so he was looking at the sealing. "I didn't say I didn't like it," Sakura quickly turned her head so she was looking at him. Her eyes wide with surprise. "It's just that..." Syaoran turned his head so he was looking at her. He ran his hand though his hair.

Their lips were centimeters apart.

"What about your reputation..?... You are the one every body wants," Sakura gasped. What was he saying? "You don't realize this but, you are the most beautiful girl in the whole school. You are un touched, pure," Sakura looked down ward so she was looking at the floor. Syaoran slid off the couch and kneeled on one knee. He put one of his fingers under her chin and pulled up so he could look in to her eyes.

Their lips were centimeters apart once again.

"I don't want it to look like you're un pure." Sakura's eyes started to tear. So he wasn't scared for himself? He was scared for her...? That's just like him. One tear fell from Sakuras eyes. "Oh, Syaoran," he herd her whisper. He smiled. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her rosy lips. Oh, god! How he just wanted to-. He looked once again in to her tear soaked eyes.

Oh, screw it!

He bent his head down and crashed his lips to hers. She gasped and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. They were both so wrapped up in passion that they didn't notice that Syaoran was on top of Sakura. Or that Syaorans hands found their way to her waist. Or that Sakuras long legs were around Syaorans waist and her arms were around his neck and her hands in his hair. But they DID see the flash out side their window. Both Sakura and Syaoran stopped kissing and looked at the window in confusion.

What the hell?

They saw three shadowy figures creep out of the bush, just out side their window. Realization dawned on them too late as they ran out side to find the figures gone.

SHIT!

Next Day !#$%&()

It was all over the school news paper; "Prep and Rebel Spice!". They even had a picture! Sakura went through the halls being pointed at. She could hear them whispering. "I herd she sleeps with every guy that passes her." But the most humiliating was the guys. "Hay beautiful! How bout going to my place so we can get rough?!" Sakura shuddered. Just the thought of one of them in side of her made her shudder.

Syaoran wasn't doing any better. "What you'll sleep with a punk but you won't sleep with me?!" Yep that was the greeting from every girl that he walked past. All of his friends left him, except Tyler and Eriol, his ex-friends said that hanging with him would lower their reputation.

Like hell!

He was the one that gave them their reputation!

The bell rang and he headed for class. As he walked though the door he was bombarded with questions and "Whoops!" He ignored the questions and headed to his desk. He turned around and saw Sakura. She was on the verge of tears. Her friends Tomoyo and Meilin surrounded her, trying to comfort her. At leased she still had friends.

He looked toward his ex- friends. They were ignoring him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tyler and Eriol. They smirked at him and sat down on each side of him. "Was up man?" Syaoran almost smiled. Tyler never cared that people teased him about him asking Meilin out and her saying "no". "You ok?" Syaoran turned to Eriol. The calmest of the three. His blue eyes all but screamed "Just ignore them." Syaoran nodded. And it was the truth. He still had his two best friends. All of a sudden his life felt better.

!#$%&()

The bell finally rung, signaling the end of school. Sakura and Syaoran ran as fast as they could to get to Syaoran's car and get out of hell on earth. When they got home they went strait to their own rooms. Of course they had to come out for food. Sakura and Syaoran sat at the table. An uncomfortable silence over whelmed them.

They both jumped when the door bell rang. Sakura went to get it. When she opened the door. She saw Syaorans friends; Tyler and Eriol.

Shit!

They looked at her in confusion. She just sighed and welcomed them in. when they saw Syaoran they ran up to him and asked questions.

Syaoran out his hand up to silence them, then he pointed to the living room.

One Explanation Later !#$%&()

Tyler and Eriol looked at them both. Their eyes wide in surprise. No wonder he never made fun of Sakura, when the rest of the group did. They both turned to Sakura. "Sakura?" she nodded to show she was listening. "We're sorry that we made fun of you. We had no idea-"Sakura put her hand up and silenced them. She smiled "It's ok... Hay!" they all looked over to her. Tyler and Eriol missed the smirk on Syaorans face. "Since you're here! Lets play 'Truth or Dare'?" she looked at them. Emerald eyes sparkling with excitement.

Tyler and Eriol looked at each other. Well, they did kind a owe her, "Sure," Said Tyler with a shrugged of his shoulders. They all went to Syaorans room and sat down in a circle. (Sy=Syaoran, S=Sakura, E=Eriol, T=Tyler)

Sy= Sakura, since It was your idea; you go first.

Sakura nodded and turned to Eriol.

S= Eriol?

E= Ya?

S= Truth or Dare?

E= Truth.

Sakura didn't even hesitate.

S= Do you like Tomoyo?

Eriol blushed so much Syaoran thought he was going to blow up!

E= ....... Ya.

S= You do?!

E= I said yes!

Sakura smiled.

S= Really! Wow! She likes you too!

She slapped a hand over her mouth.

S= Woops! I wasn't supposed to say that!

Eriol looked so hopeful.

E= Really!

Sakura nodded and Eriol jumped up and started singing; "Tomoyo likes me! Tomoyo likes me! Tomoyo likes meeeeeeeeee!" Sakura giggled, Syaoran smirked and shook his head. Tyler slapped his hand on his for head. Eriol blushed and sat down. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Sy= Eriol, it's your turn.

Eriol nodded and turned to Syaoran.

E= Syaoran? Truth or Dare?

Sy= Dare.

E= I dare you to tell us if you liked kissing Sakura!

Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

Sy= Yes... Very much...

Eriol nodded and Syaoran composed him self.

Sy= Tyler Truth or Dare.

Tyler thought for a second.

T= Dare!

Sy= I dare you to ask Meilin out again.

Tyler sighed. "I've asked her a million times! And each time it's "No"" He looked so sad, it was almost too pathetic.

Sy= Just DO IT!

Tyler nodded and looked at the clock on Syaorans wall. "HOLY SHIT! It's 11:23! I gotta go!" Eriol nodded in agreement and they ran out. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and burst out laughing. For a rotten day, they sure had a fun night!

Now, let the games begin!

Oooooo To Be Continued oooooO

-Hiei81


	6. Kidnapped

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!#$%&()

ALL THE WAY

!#$%&()

Chapie 4; Kidnapped

!#$%&()

Syaoran and Sakura walked in to school together, for the first time. They got a lot of "Boooos" but they just ignored them. When they got to their lockers they saw Tomoyo and Meilin. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Sorry! Gotta go!" He nodded and watched her leave.

Sakura ran up to Meilin huffing and puffing. She leaned on Tomoyo, then looked up to Meilin. "Meilin!" Meilin looked at her questionability. "What?" she asked. "Today Tyler (gasp) is going to (gasp) ask you out (gasp) for the last time!" Meilin and Tomoyo looked at her like she was crazy. Her words finally sunk in and Meilin gasped.

They looked around, and sure enough there he was, walking toward them. Sakura needed to hurry. "This may be the last time he's going to ask you. So this time say yes!" Meilin just looked at Tyler, so she didn't see Sakura and Tomoyo run around the corner, which was right next to her. The closer Tyler got, the more nervous Meilin got. It seemed like it took forever for Tyler go get to her. Finally he was standing next to her.

"Hi... Meilin!" She looked up in to the sky blue eyes of Tyler Thompson, the cutest, handsomest, hottest boy in the whole school. At least; to her anyway.

"Hay Tyler! Wazz up?" Meilin asked, trying to keep her cool. But it was kind a hard, when the man you've loved since High School is going to ask you out for the hundredth time. "Umm... Meilin?" she nodded. "Yes, Tyler," He scratched the back of his head. She noticed that he did this when he was nerves. Just another thing she found cute about him. "Umm... I know you've no a million times, but... Will you go you with me?" He smiled shyly. His eyes shining with hope.

Meilin smiled. It was time. "Yes Tyler... I'll go out with you." Tyler's face fell and he started to thug way. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Really?" Meilin giggled. He looked like he was about to jump up and down like a little kid. "Yes. I said it once, and I'll say it again; I Meilin Li will go out with you; Tyler Thompson," He smiled and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

When he set her on her feet he brought his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and he immediately stepped a way from her with his hands up. "I'm soooo sorry! I shouldn't of done that!" He looked at her in fear. She licked her lips and looked at him. She pushed his hands down, grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips to hers. He grabbed her waist and crushed her body to his.

Sakura and Tomoyo were watching them around the corner. They looked at each other and giggled. Just when they were about to look again both Sakura and Tomoyo felt a hand on their shoulders. They tuned and standing their was Syaoran and Eriol. The girls stood up and looked at the boys with wide eyes. "What are you two doing here?" they asked at the same time.

The boys raised their right eye brows. "We go to this school," They explained. Sakura and Tomoyo blushed. Sakura's eyes met with Syaoran's and they both nodded. "Umm.... Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Syaoran promised to help me with my... Math home work! Ya, that's it! My math homework...! Right Syaoran?" They all looked at Syaoran. He just nodded. Sakura jumped up yelled; "Grate!" she took Syaoran by the hand and lead them a way from Tomoyo and Eriol. As soon as they went around another corner they both turned a round so they could look around the corner.

They saw Tomoyo jumping up and down. They could only guess what Eriol just asked Tomoyo (Smirk). They both looked on in wonder as Tomoyo pulled Eriol in to the janitor's closet.... And every one thought Tomoyo was the quiet one! Not from what they could hear! Sakura looked at Syaoran and smirked. Syaoran saw this. "Ok! Your plan worked! I bow down to the Queen of scams!" Syaoran did a little bow, while Sakura laughed.

!#$%&()

Sakura and Syaoran were home, eating. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm hitting the sack." She said and started to walk a way. She stopped by Syaoran and bent her head down. It was a quick little kiss. "G night" was all she said and walked out. Leaving Syaoran glued to his spot staring, at the wall.

No sooner had Sakura walked from the room that Syaoran herd her scream. He ran from the room just to see her being taken by some guy dressed all in black. "Nooooo!" he screamed. But it was too late. The figure ran out with Sakura in his arms.

(I should stop here... But it's not long enough)

!#$%&()

Sakura had a blind fold over her eyes, so she couldn't see. And she had a piece of fabric in her mouth so she couldn't yell or scream. The blind fold came off and she came face- to- face with Ako Dimity. "I told you to stay away from Syaoran." Was all she muttered and walked over to her sisters, who were standing by two lumps. Ajo pulled a string on the lumps and it fell down. Sakura gasped as the faces of Tomoyo and Meilin greeted her. The looked bruised and beat up. Tomoyo had a flat lip and Meilin had a cut on her cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura screamed. Ako looked at her. Her eyes void of any emotion. "You stole Syaoran from me... You must pay with your lives," Sakura shivered. None of the Dimity sisters had any emotion in their eyes. It was kinda freaky.

She saw Aso walk over to a table and pick up a butcher knife. She licked the end and turned to Sakura. "Let the fun begin...."

!#$%&()

Syaoran ran in to the police station. He ran strait to the front desk. He ran the whole way there so he was covered in sweat. There was a lady at the front desk. She was fat and had bleach blond hair, that stuck to her fat head. At the time she was eating a donut. "Please! Please!" the lady looked up from her half finished donut. "My girlfriend just got kidnapped!" The lady didn't look surprised. "You too?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion.

"Their girlfriends got napped too," she pointed to two boys, who were sitting on a bench by the door. Syaoran's eyes widened.

ERIOL! TYLER!

Syaoran ran up to them. "He got Tomoyo and Meilin too?" They both nodded. "Oh, man!" sighed Syaoran and took a spot by Eriol. Tyler looked like he was ready to kill. And he didn't look like he cared who it was. Syaoran looked out side. The stars sparkled, like nothing was wrong. 'Be safe, my little cherry blossom,'

!#$%&()

Sakura looked at Ako, Ajo, and Aso in horror. It had been an hour since they started and now Sakura was sporting a bloody lip, a black eye, and she had cuts all up her left arm. She looked over to Tomoyo and Meilin. They had a woke half and hour ago. And now were being forced to watch, as blood ran down Sakura's arm and started to drip on the floor.

But Sakura wouldn't cry. No matter how deep the knife went in, she wouldn't even flinch. She wouldn't give the Dimity sisters the satisfaction of knowing they hurt her. No, not on her life. She had to be strong.

For Tomoyo....

For Meilin....

For her self....

And most of all... For Syaoran.

Yes... She had to stay alive... So she could see Syaoran's face just one more time. She needed to tell him...! She needed to tell him that she loved him. And no one was going to get in her way.

Not Ajo...

Not Aso...

And especially... Not Ako...

No! She will not give up!

She will NOT give up!

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

A blinding light came from Sakura's body. It shined brighter then the sun. A pure white light. A light of good. When every body turned back around to look at Sakura, they were astounded at what they saw. She was out of her binds and was floating in the air her wounds were closing up right before their eyes. She wore a plain white dress, which fit her like a glove, and went past her feet yet didn't touch the floor. Her hair now went down to her knees. Her emerald eyes were clearer now, you could plainly see the sadness in them.

"I am the guardian of Earth and the universe." Her voice was rich and silky. And, even though she said it in a whisper, it went bouncing off the walls and sent shivers up the Dimity sisters spines. "You have done the unthinkable." She pointed to the sisters. "You have hurt me.... Now you must be judged." Sakura put her arms strait up, threw her head back and closed her eyes.

The light came again. When every body opened their eyes they were in the middle of a clearing. The flowers were shining from the morning dew. Over to the left, of the clearing, they herd a noise. They all turned to see...A dragon? Yes! A real live fire breathing dragon! Sakura walked up to it a put out a hand, as if to touch it. Tomoyo was about to scream out "No" But Sakura was already stroking the huge reptile. "His name is; Max," she explained still looking at him. "He's my body guard," she turned to them. "This shell be your test."

!#$%&()

Syaoran was going mad. And, from the looks of it; so was Eriol and Tyler. It's been a week and they still haven't found the girls. Every body was beginning to lose hope. But not Syaoran, Tyler, or Eriol. No! They couldn't give up. They knew the girls were still alive. They felt it. And nothing... I repeat; NOTHING! Will get in Syaoran, Eriol, or Tyler's way in getting their girls back.

!#$%&()

Tomoyo, Meilin, and the Dimity sisters looked at her like she was crazy. How was this supposed to be a test? "Max is very good at judging people... If he lets you touch him you pass. If he doesn't... You will be thrown in to an eternal pit. Forever to live your life in misery. Tomoyo... You first," Tomoyo was ready to faint. First one of her best friends turns in to a Goddess, and now she has to touch a dragon? Can this day get any weirder?!

Tomoyo walked up to Max. She looked unsure at first, but after she looked at Sakura's smile, it was like she was filled with courage. Sakura's smile held such confidence in her. It was unbelievable. Tomoyo touched the scaly dragon, and surprisingly he purred. Like a kitten.

Sakura nodded, still smiling. "Good, you have passed the test... Meilin. Your next." Meilin nodded. She walked right up to Max and petted him. He purred once again. Sakura's smile got bigger, but all together turned in to a frown when she turned to the last three. Ako, Ajo, and Aso Dimity.

"It is time, Ajo... You next," Ajo "huffed" and walked up to Max. But once she got about two feet from him he started to growl. Ajo gasped and started to glow black. In a flash she was gone. Her sisters gulped and took a step back. Sakura nodded and turned to Aso. "It's your turn Aso." Aso was shaking but she walked up to Max any way. Just like Ajo, he growled and she disappeared in a flash of black.

Ako shook her head, turned and started running in the opposite direction. Sakura shook her head and put up her right hand. Her eyes glowed and you couldn't see her eyes. Tomoyo and Meilin gasped as they saw Ako stop running and floated. Her body calmly floated back, while she kicked and screamed.

She stopped as she reached them. She, just as her sisters, was engulfed into the black abyss. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and Meilin. "Lets go home," They nodded. Sakura once again put both of her hands in the air, throw her head back, and closed her eyes.

All at once they were back in the warehouse. Ware just moments ago they were being held prisoner. As soon as the light vanished Sakura's body went back to normal. Tomoyo and Meilin rushed to their friend when they saw a figure above her body. She kind of looked like Sakura, in a way.

She smiled brightly at the girls. "My name is Natasha . And I'm the mother of Sakura," Both Meilin and Tomoyo gasped. "She won't remember any of this... Please! Take care of my little girl." They nodded, Natasha waved and vanished. Tomoyo and Meilin ran to their friend, who was gasping for air.

Oooooo To Be Continued oooooO

I know this next Chapie is cheesy... But I couldn't help it!!!!!!

-Hiei81


	7. Getting over it and The End

I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!#$%&()

ALL THE WAY

!#$%&()

Chapie 5; Getting over it

!#$%&()

Tomoyo and Meilin dragged Sakura, who was out cold, to a gas station. They called Eriol, Tyler, and Syaoran. All three boys were practically hysterical. Meilin and Tomoyo almost laughed if it didn't hurt so bad (You forgot they were hurt didn't you? Lol). Tomoyo told them were they were and now they were waiting for them.

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

(Takes big breath and screams: That's you cue boys!)

They saw two head lights drive up. God! When did it become so dark?! Syaoran, Eriol, and Tyler scrambled out of the car. When they got there they were about to hug them until they saw their condition. The girls were still bleeding from their resent wounds and Sakura was still out of it.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura, picked her up and held her, bridal- style, to his chest. He looked on the verge of tears. He was about to ask "What happened," when Meilin cut him off, "There's no time! We need to get her to the closest hospital!" Tyler steadied her as she wobbled. "You're not exactly in tip top shape your self," she leaned her head on his chest. "But Sakura..." she mumbled, already half asleep.

Tomoyo almost fell over but Eriol caught her and picked her up. She struggled at first, but after Eriol glared at her she stopped. Hay! Eriol never glares, NEVER! And when he does... Boy you'd better look out!

They all got in the car and headed for the closest hospital...

!#$%&()

When they got there they rushed in. The lady at the front desk looked at them like they were the spawn of Satin. "What do you want?" she asked in a snobby voice. How the hell did this lady get a job as a nurse?! That the boys didn't know, but what they did know was that their girls were in trouble, and they needed help... Fast!

"Our girlfriends!" the boys yelled at once. The lady looked taken back. But recovered quickly. "Ya... Well... Take them to room 10. I'll send a doctor in right away.." She said in a dull voice. The boys nodded and took Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin to room 10.

They set the girls on the only bed in the room. Sakura was still out so Syaoran didn't set her down. Instead he just went over to a corner, sat down and held her closer too his chest. Even though she didn't have any cuts or bruises she was still out cold. And this little fact scared him. It scared him shitless. She looked like she would break if he did any thing wrong. God! He felt so helpless!

He failed her! He couldn't protect her. She was kidnapped right out they home. From right under her nose! He let her go! He couldn't save her! He felt so stupid.

As he was thinking about this, he missed her eyes flutter open. But he came back when he felt hands on his face. He looked down and in to emerald eyes. She was awake! And she was safe. Here, in his arms. "Syaoran," he blinked. "Syaoran!" he blinked again. "Syaoran! You're squishing me!" he looked down and sure enough he was holding her very tightly. He loosened his grip but didn't let her go. "Sakura! Gods! Do you know how much you scared me?!" Sakura giggled as he hugged her again.

"Syaoran! Hahaha! Syaoran! I'm fine now!" Syaoran nodded but didn't let her up. Not even when Sakura complained, she had to go to the bathroom. She was safe. And he won't let her out of his sight again. "SYAORAN!" he jumped a bit. "What?" "I have to go to the bathroom!!!" she struggled even more. "I'm going to go on you, if you don't let me go!" He finally let her go so she could go.

He turned to the smiling faces of his friends. All of them. Eriol, Tyler, and even Tomoyo and Meilin. They were like one big family. He finally had a family. And he wouldn't trade any of them in. he loved them all.

!#$%&()

Sakura walked in the bathroom. When she was done she walked to the sink and started to wash her hands. She looked up in to the mirror. There was an image, one that was not hers. Although it looked like her. She had longer hair, and clearer emerald eyes. "Hello Sakura," Sakura jumped. "How do you know my name?" she asked the woman. The woman smiled. "Because I gave it to you," she told Sakura. Sakura stared, wide eyed, at the image in the mirror.

"Are you saying... That you're my mom?" the image nodded. "My name is Natasha. I gave birth to you... I'm your mother." "Then I have a question for you mother." The image nodded and smiled even bigger. "Why did you leave me?" Sakura choked on her own words. Natasha stopped smiling and looked ashamed. "I hade to... You see... You are a guardian. A very valuable guardian. The guardian of the Earth... And more...! You needed to be kept safe. And the only way for that to be was to send you to the reincarnation of the ancient worrier, Syaoran," Sakura gasped at the name. "Yes, your friend." Natasha nodded. "In an old legend, the worrier married the princess... You are the princess, Sakura, YOU!"

Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Mother...," Natasha put her hand up, successfully stopping Sakura. "I am here in sprit.. I've just come to tell you; I love you." Sakura nodded and a tear found its way down her cheek. "I love you too mom,"

Natasha nodded, smiled, and vanished. Leaving no indication she had ever been there.

Sakura walked in to room 10, to see Tomoyo and Meilin both in a bed with ivies sticking out of their wrists. Sakura gasped. She forgot that her friends were hurt! She ran over to them. "I'm such a bad friend! I forgot you were hurt! I'm sooo sorry!" Tomoyo smiled and waved it off.

Suddenly Sakura felt some thing. It was like everlasting warmth in her hands. She felt like she had to do some thing. She put her hands on each side of Tomoyo's face, ignoring the questioning faces of her other friends. Her finger tips tingled. The warmth drifted from her hands to Tomoyo, and her wounds knitted together right before everybody's eyes.

When the last of Tomoyo's wounds have healed, Sakura pulled her hands away. She looked at them like it was the first time she'd seen hands before. Syaoran walked up behind her and held her from behind. She leaned her head on him as Tomoyo got up from the bed. She looked at her body. All her wounds are healed! They all looked at Sakura in astonishment.

What the hell just happened?!

Syaoran let go of Sakura so she could walk over to Meilin. She did same thing to her and, just like with Tomoyo, all of Meilin's wounds healed. Right before their eyes. Sakura looked at her hands. The warm feeling spread all over her body. She turned back to the others. "I guess... I really am a guardian..." Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other. "We have some explaining to do as well..."

!#$%&()

Every body was looking astonished. They were all at Syaoran and Sakura's house. And they just herd the story of what happened at the warehouse. All they could say was... "Wow..."

Sakura looked down at her self. Long hair, uh? Ya... She could see it. But the dress was out of place. She never wore dresses. She just... Didn't!

!#$%&()

Eriol took Tomoyo home, and Tyler took Meilin home. So it was just Sakura and Syaoran now. "I'm going to bed." She told him. He nodded and walked up the stares with her. She paused, turned around, and looked at him questionably. His room was on the other side of the hall. "What're you doing?" Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "I promised my self I wouldn't let you out of my sight again." He walked closer to her. "I almost lost you once... I refuse to let that happen again!"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Sakura...?" she grunted. "There's some thing I have to tell you." Another grunt. He dipped his head so his mouth was right next to her ear, and whispered: "I love you." Sakura gasped. She looked in to his amber eyes. She could get lost in his eyes, if she let her self. She smiled. "I love you too."

With out a second thought Syaoran crashed his lips to hers. He pushed her to the wall as the kiss deepened. Her door was right behind her. Her hand searched for the handle. When she found it she twisted it and opened the door. They stumbled in and Syaoran closed the door behind them. They struggled to get their clothes off. The back of Sakura's knee hit the edge of her bed.

Now, they will finish what they promised they would finish.

They fell on the bed. Syaoran on top of Sakura. Their tops already off. Syaoran pulled his pants and boxers down. Sakura pulled her jeans and under garments off, and Syaoran saw her in her full glory. And, Kami, was she beautiful! He bent his head down and sucked on her neck.

Syaoran placed his manhood at her entrance. She nodded for him to continue, and he did. The screams of two lovers could be herd, as they both reach heaven.

!#$%&()

Nine months later Sakura and Syaoran were blessed with a baby girl. They named her Lindsey. Five years later Doug came into their lives.

Tomoyo and Eriol had twins (Sylvia and Michael) and another girl (Jasmine).

Tyler and Meilin had two girls (Angie and Ashley) and the oldest a boy (Jordan).

Oooooo The End oooooO

This is the end. There is no more. And I feel used!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Any who! Gotta go!

-Hiei81


End file.
